invasion
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Gambit and Iceman have destroyed the mansion, Scott trys to find out why Last chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this would be my first fic. YEAH!!! Please be kind. I was bored, had to do something.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, Marvel does(damn them), though owning Bobby and Remy would be great. Oh Well. Don't sue, don't have anything anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Invasion  
By Nari  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
"I go away for a week and all hell breaks loose. . . " Cyclops muttered to himself as he looked out over the ruins of what used to be the Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters.  
  
"Now, Scott, just calm down and I'm sure I can explain it to you," Bobby Drake said while glaring at Gambit.  
  
"Don' listen t' him, Scotty, he only gonna lie to y'" Remy broke in shoving Bobby out of the way.  
  
"I will not! It's your fault that this happened!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too! Your the one who refused to hire a professional!"  
  
"Dat would have been a stupid t'ing to do when I could do it just as easily myself!"  
  
"You blew up half the house!!!"  
  
"And you froze de other half!!"  
  
"I was tring to stop the fire that *you* started!"  
  
"All right dat's it Icecube!" Swings a punch at Bobby that he just manages to dodge and then tackles Remy to the ground.  
  
"Say it's your fault, Cajun!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
The two continue to roll around in the dirt like couple of whiny kids, while Cyclops stands by trying not to rip his hair out in frustration.  
  
"Alright, THAT"S ENOUGH!!!" Cyclops yelled, stopping both the men in there tracks. They looked up at Scott with guilty expressions on their faces. "Stop fighting like couple of five year olds and tell me what happened from the start."  
  
Both men stood up and dusted themselves off, glaring at each other the entire time. Cyclops tried to supress a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Okay," Bobby started, "Heres what happened."  
  
"Hey! You can't tell him what happened. You'll tell it wrong!"  
  
"HAH!! You're the one who would twist everything around," Bobby sneered at Remy.  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"ARGH!! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!! I don't want anymore pointless arguing! Just tell the damn story!" Cylops yelled at them. His face was turning a beat red and it looked like it would explode at any moment. Both Remy and Bobby were silent for a moment, exchanging worried looks. "Well? Go on."  
  
They both started to talk at the same time. "Well, *Bobby* here-" "*Remy* was-"  
  
"AHHHH!!!! STORM!"  
  
"Yes, Cyclops?"  
  
"Do you know how this happened?"  
  
"Yes, I saw the whole thing."  
  
Sigh//Thank God// "Tell me what happened, please," he said in a pathetically pleading voice.  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
AN: what will happed next?! why did Bobby and Remy distroy the mansion? will scott explode and destroy everything? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! tune in next time!!!!! 


	2. chapter two

Yeah! next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!! But to the jerk who flamed me(and any other flamers out there) I have a red dragon called Drakkar who I will be forced to send out and chase down each and every one of you to make sure you NEVER flame again!! *Grrrrrrrrrrr* . . . yes, Drakkar, soon. . . hehehe. . .  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Earlier that day . . .  
  
#Remy#  
  
"Eh?"  
  
#Remy?#  
  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
  
#REMY!#  
  
  
". . . sleeping. . ."  
  
  
#GAMBIT!! WAKE UP#  
  
  
"Ahhh," *Thud* "Merde, what do you want, Jean?"  
  
#Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?#  
  
  
"Jeannnn."  
  
#You have a danger room session in, well, twenty minutes ago.#  
  
  
"Ah crap. Merde, merde, merde. Damn Scott an' his damn early morning training sessions. What de heck is de matter wit' dat guy? One of dese days someones goin' have t' remove dat stick-"  
  
  
// "GAMBIT! I really don't think this is relevant to the story." Scott was sounding somewhat exasperated. "Besides I told *Storm* to tell the story, not you."  
Gambit pouted but was quiet. Scott shook his head. "Storm if you would?"//  
  
  
At breakfast. . .   
  
  
"Good morning, Remy, how did your session go?" Storm asked Remy innocently.  
  
Remy walked into the kitchen, a chuckling Wolverine following closely behind."It went absolutely great, darlin'" Wolverine answered instead sounding amused.  
  
"Speak for yourself, mon ami.*groan* Gambit not gonna be able to sit for a week." Remy walked across the kitchen choosing to lean up against the counter.  
  
"What happened, Remy?"  
  
"Hehe.Lets just say I knocked him on his ass. Literally." Wolverine chuckled more to himself.  
  
Remy just rolled his eyes. "Laugh while you can, shorty. Next time it'll be *you* flat on your back, lookin' up at *me*."  
  
"Grrrr, you did *not* just call me *shorty*" *SNIKT* Wolverine began advancing across the kitchen at Gambit.  
  
"Ohhhh, you're gonna get it now," Bobby taunted.  
  
"SHUT UP, ICECUBE" both Gambit and Wolverine yelled.  
  
Wolverine continued to advance on Gambit, who drew three of his cards which started to glow crimson. Wolverine pounced on Gambit, who dropped into a roll and ended up on the other side of the kitchen where he tossed the cards at Wolverine.  
  
"What's the matter Wolvie, too fast for y'?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr."  
  
  
  
And then Wolvie jumped at Remy again but he was sent crashing to the gound when one of Remy's cards hit him square in the chest. It was an extraodinarily accurate throw.And then the dashing, charming, hand-  
  
  
//"GAMBIT!! Either be quiet or I will have to gag you and have Hank hold you down," Scott interupted.  
  
"Hey! I'm just giving de people what dey want t' hear," Remy whined(by now quite a few of the X-Men had gathered around to listen to Storm and to watch as Scott tried not to rip his hair out).  
  
"Sheah. Like anyone wants to hear about *you*. When do I get to be in the story?" Iceman whined back.  
  
"ARGH!Storm if you would?"  
  
"Well, actually I believe it was Remy who ended up on his back," Storm said glancing at Remy, who mumbles inaudibly to himself. "Anyways, after Remy's fight with Wolverine-"  
  
"In which he got Jean's pancake batter dumped all over him. Hehehe," Iceman interjected.  
  
"Grrrrrr." Gambit did a fairly good impression of Woverine and tried to jump at Bobby.  
  
"HANK!"  
  
"Yes, you bellowed Fealess Leader?"  
  
"Would you please hold him down and shut him up?"  
  
"But of course." There was much cursing and some tussel before Gambit ended up on the ground with Beast sitting on his chest,one large hand holding Gambit's wrists and the other hand covering his mouth. He glared daggers at Hand but could not break the hold.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"You be quiet too or your going to end up in the same position," Cyclops warned and Iceman instantly shut his mouth with an audible click."Storm you may continue."//  
  
  
Wolverine and Gambit were cleaning up the rather large mess they made in their scuffle earlier, when Gambit saw it.  
  
"Hey! What de heck is dat?"  
  
"Huh?" Wolverine grunted.  
  
"Dere behind Rogue an' Jubilee." Remy pointed to a spot behind them.  
  
Rogue and Jubille turned to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" they both screamed and then proceded to jump onto the table in the kitchen. The scream brought the rest of the resident X-Men running, ready to face a possible threat.  
  
"What is it?" Iceman said looking around wildly and in full ice form ready to fight.  
  
"It's a mouse!!"  
  
  
  
AN: sooooo, how was that? The voices wouldn't let me sleep last night, so I have a couple ideas for other fics. Which would you guys like to see more 1) the X-Men vacationing in Disney World or 2) Remy, Bobby and Jubilee(and a bunch of pixie sticks *Mmmmmm, sugary goodness) at the mall, with Wolverine as chaperone? I will, of course be finishing this one first. 


	3. chapter three

"Ohmygod. Kill it, kill it, kill it!!!!" Jubilee shreiked from her perch on the kitchen table.  
  
"I got it," both Remy and Bobby yelled. Twin streaks of fire and ice arched over the room, striking where the mouse sat and incinerating the side of the kitchen.  
  
"Do you think we got it?" Bobby whispered, inching closer to what was the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Course. How could it possibly survive somet'ing like dat?" Remy answered. Rogue and Jubilee started to caustiously to climb off of the table.  
  
"Are ya sure?" Rogue questioned, inching up to where Bobby stood and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure. We comp-AHHHHHHHHH!" Bobby screamed as the little brown mouse jumped out from behind a garbage can right at his face. He leaped backwards straight into Rogue's arm as the mouse ran past them and into a small hole in the cupboards. Rogue screamed as the mouse ran past her and flew up straight into the ceiling, cracking the plaster.She floated back down once the mouse dissapeared from sight and set Bobby on the floor.  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
"Alright, what are you laughing at, Gumbo?" Bobby demanded.  
  
"Hehe, you're scared of a mouse, hehehe."  
  
"I am not. It just surprised me is all," Bobby replied, giving a little snort of indignation. Remy simply cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"Heh, not'ing, mon ami, not'ing. So, how are we gonna get dat little t'ing?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think I have a plan," Iceman replied. He motioned for everyone to gather around him. Everyone being, Rogue, Jubilee, Wolverine and Storm, everyone else being off on some mission and Jean having gone into town after breakfast."O.k. First of all we have to get it to come out. Wolvie, you come over here," Bobby began motioning for Wolverine to come over to the fridge. He grumbled at being called "Wolvie" but went over to where Bobby was. "Here put this on your finger and then-"  
  
"I am *not* putting cream cheese on my finger."  
  
"Oh come *on*, Logan, it's for the good of the team. This way the mouse will be tempted to come out, so that we can catch him.And you're the only one with a healing factor, so if it bites you it won't matter," Bobby explained.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I'll come up with a new plan." Bobby's brow furrowed as he thought. The other X-Men shifted and exchanged doubtfull looks with each other. "Eurieka, I have it!!" Bobby suddenly shouted, startling everyone near him.  
  
"Well, like, what is it?" Jubilee demanded, still sitting on the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, we can leave a trail of cheese for it to follow and then when it reaches the place where we'll be hiding I'll freeze it so that it can't get away and then Gambit can blast it with one of his charged cards."  
  
"Sounds good t' me," Remy said, moving to get the cheese.Storm and Rogue just sighed and shook their heads, while Wolverine muttered to himself about idiotic plans and the people who make them while stomping out of the kitchen. Jubilee remained on the table to afraid to get off, but with a hopefull look in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, everyone go hide behind the couch in the rec room. Gambit, you set up the cheese," Bobby ordered.  
  
  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Dis is boring, where is dat mouse?" Remy complained.  
  
"It'll come you just have to have some patience," Bobby said.  
  
"I can not believe I am following along with this ridiculous plan," Storm said for the fourth time.  
  
"Oh my God,like, there it is!"   
  
"Everybody be still, we don't want to scare it away."  
  
"Ah can't believe this is actually working."  
  
"Here it comes! Get ready." Bobby shifted slightly to prepare to freeze it when it got close enough. *Creeeaakkk*"Oh crap!" The mouse stopped moving toward them, looked at the couch and then turned and streaked across the floor. "ARGH! Take this mouse!" Bobby screamed sending a wave of ice at the mouse. It looked like it was right on target but at the last moment the mouse changed direction and ran into a hole in the wall. The ice continued on its course and collided with the antique china cabinet with a crash. Everyone watched as the cabinet fell over and shattered everything in it. "Uh, oops?"  
  
"You are in, like, sooooo much trouble when Cyke gets home," Jubilee teased.  
  
"Um, I guess I'll have to come up with a better plan."  
  
"Mon Dieu, stop t'inkin' or you'll get us all killed," Remy moaned. "I have a plan."  
  
"Why don't we just hire an exterminator?" Jubilee suggested.  
  
"Nah, I got it all figured out. Don' need to waste money on dat."  
  
"Goddess help us all," Storm murmured to herself as Remy walked over to the wall that the mouse had disapeared into.  
  
"See, all we have to do is charge the wall so that it gets just hot enough." He proceeds to put his hands on the wall, which then begins to glow a faint crimson. "When the mouse gets to hot it will run back out of the hall and de Icecube can freeze it.Simple." While he's talking the wall starts to grow a brighter crimson and heat begins to radiat off of it. "Dat mouse has to be gettin' pretty hot now."  
  
"Uh, Gambit?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Isn't the wall getting a little too well, um, charged?"  
  
"Eh?" Gambit looks up from the hole and at the wall to find it glowing a bright crimson and seconds away from exploding. "Oh, merde. Quick everyone duck and cover!" They leaped back behind the couch just as the wall exploded, taking out all the windows and any other glass that was in the room with it."Um, heh, oops."  
  
"Ah'm gettin out a here before those two," pointing at Bobby and Remy, "kill us all," Rogue said walking towards the door. As everyone watched her leave no one noticed the electrical wires catch fire. They turned their backs on the room and headed back into the kitchen to discuss what they were going to do next.  
  
"I'm t'inkin' dat we probably don' need to do anyt'ing. No way dat mouse could have survived dat blast."  
  
"Ohhhh, I wouldn't say that, look." Bobby pointed to the counter where the mouse was happily muching on the block of cheese that Remy had forgotten to put away.  
  
"ARRGH!!! DIE MOUSE!!!!" Remy screamed, lunging at the mouse, trying to catch it. The mouse leapt out of the way and Remy went skidding across the counter, stuff flying everywhere. The mouse ran down the hallway, Remy close behind it, charged cards flying.  
  
"He's snapped," Jubilee concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you think that we should stop him?" Storm asked, listening to the sounds of cursing and explosions. Just then there was a huge explosion and the house began to shake. "Goddess, let's get out of here while we still can."  
  
"Yeah, being blown to pieces by a crazed Gambit is not my idea of a good way to die," Bobby commented running out of the house followed by the other two. Once outside they turned to face the house and watch the fireworks."Uh oh."  
  
"What happened to the house?"  
  
"It's on fire."  
  
"Allow me to put it out."  
  
"No, Storm, I got it," Bobby insisted. He raised his hand and prepared to freeze the fire. Just then there was a massive explosion and the west wing of the mansion collapsed. Bobby lost his concentration and ended up freezing the entire side of the mansion that was still standing. "Huh, ya think I overdid it?" They stood and stared at the remains of the mansion. There was some clanging noises and Remy stumbled out of the rubble, covered head to foot in thick black soot.  
  
"I t'ink I got 'im." He walked to the group and looked over at the mansion. "Woah. What happened to de other side?"  
  
"I, uh, kinda froze it trying to put the fire out," Bobby explained.  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"Yep." They stood in silence for a moment, watching the dust settle. A few moment later they heard the whine of the Blackbirds engine powering down as it landed in the field behind them. A very pissed looking Scott Summers walked off the plan, his gaze shifting from the demolished masion to the people standing in front of it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE MANSION?"  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
YEAH!! Only one more chapter to go. Probably be a short one, might have it up by tonight.Next story will probably be the one with the mall, called Mallrats(heh, I love that movie, Jay and Silent Bob are the best) 


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"And that would bring us to where we are now," Storm concluded. Hank got up off Remy and allowed him to stand. He scowled but said nothing as he dusted himself off.  
  
"So you two destroyed the entire mansion because of a mouse?" Scott sounded skeptical.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah?" Bobby said looking at his feet.  
  
"I can't believe you two acted like such children. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Uh, I think I might be around six," Bobby said.  
  
"Remy's more matture, he's ten at least," Remy responded.  
  
Cyclops did not look at all pleased with their attempt at humor. "Did it ever occur to you to just go out and buy some mouse traps?"  
  
"Well, I did, but I figured dat Bobby here would wind up killing himself trying to set dem up," Remy said. Cyclops shot him a pointed glare. "Look on de bright side Cyke. I t'ink dat dis is de longest we've ever gone wit'out having t' rebuild de mansion." Cyclops did not look amused. "Um, we got rid of de mouse?"  
  
"Do you guys mean this mouse?" asked Jean who had just got back from shopping. She scooped up the little brown mouse in a telekinetic bubble and floated it over to where the other X-Men stood. Remy and Bobby both stared at it in shocked horror as it floated in front of them.  
  
"Bon Dieu. How?" *Thud*  
  
"What? I mean...we..." *Thud*  
  
The other X-Men looked down at Remy and Bobby who were now laying in an unconscious heap on the ground.  
  
Sigh."When they wake up send them to the boathouse for their punishment," Cyclops said as he started walking down to the boathouse. Jean meanwhile went over to the woods and set the mouse free. She watched as it ran into the woods, away from the house, hopefully to never be seen again.  
  
  
END?  
  
  
Well that was the end. How'd ya like it? There could be a sequel, not sure yet. Maybe if enough people ask. Hinthint. See y'all next time. 


End file.
